Los cuatro Ángeles
by EDCGV
Summary: TK, Kari, Erin y Kaede son llamados al mundo digital; quenes sön los nuevos enemigos? Takari OccxOcc y más parejas
1. Chapter 1

prologo

Tk se dirigía hacia el ascensor hoy sería su primer día de clases en Japón después de que se marchase a París, por fin había vuelto y una inmensa felicidad le invadía al saber que por fin podría ver a la dueña de esos hermosos ojos color miel, la chica que lo había cautivado, la digielegida de la Luz, Hikari Kamiya, o como a ella le gustaba que la llamasen Kari...  
>-Primo te veo un poco raro hoy..., no será que vuelves a pensar en tu novia de la infancia, eeeeh?.-preguntó un joven de su misma edad de ojos azules y pelo negro sacandolo de sus pensamientos.<br>-Erin ella no es i novia..., además a lo mejor ella ya tiene a alguien más y para finalizar Japón es muy grande, y no se si ella se ha mudado o aún sigue aquí.-dijo Tk con una pequeña expresión de tristeza en su rostro.  
>-Animate primo, mientrás estes cerca de mí tendrás suerte.-dijo Erin mientras le daba unas palmadas en el hombro en forma de apollo.<br>-Y tu como estás tan seguro?.- preguntó Tk alzando una ceja.  
>-Bueno..., yo..., ¿es cuestión de suerte?.-dijo Erin un poco incomodo mientras apretaba un objeto fuertemente dentro de su bolsillo.<br>-Yaaaa, clarooo...-dijo TK un poco intrigad por la respuesta de su primo. ''me esconde algo'' se dijo a si mismo.- Dime Erin, tu no estás nervioso, podras ver a tu novia pronto.- dijo TK haciendo que su primo se sonrojase.  
>-ELLA no es mi novia..., mira el ascensor se está abriendo, entremos.-dijo Erin muy sonrojado mientras Tk lo seguía riéndose por la reacción de este.<br>-Perdón, soys nuevos en el bloque?.- preguntó una niña de más o menos su edad, con anteojos (gafas) y pelo violeta.  
>-Si mi nombre es Takeru Takaishi pero podéis llamarme TK, y el es mi primo Erin Takaishi.-Erin se limitó a saludar con la mano mientras aún seguía intentando esconder su sonrojo.<br>-Encantada, yo me llamo NOMBRE pero todos me llaman Yolei y este de aquí es Cody.  
>-Encantado de conocerlos.- dijo el pequeño mientras hacía una reverencia.<br>Tk y Erin le debolvieron la reverencia mientras subían en el ascensor y se dirigían a la ultima planta.  
>-Tk, Erin, vais al colegio de odaiba?.-preguntó Yolei.<br>-Si pero mi primo, el genio del baloncesto se olvidó el mapa en un parque.- dijo Erin.  
>-Si hubieses estado tan embobado mirando a tu novia, esto no hubiera pasado, además el que se dejó el mapa fuiste tú en la cancha de Football.-dijo Tk en un intento de defenderse.<br>-Chicos no se preocupen, nosotros también nos dirigimos hacia allí, así que les enseñaremos el camino.-dijo Yoley con una gotita al estilo anime al ver a sus nuevos ''amigos'' peleandose por una tontería.  
>-Gracias Yolei, te deberemos una.-dijo TK sonriendole.<br>-Pero antes, tengo que ir a buscar a una amiga mía para dirigirnos a la escuela.-dijo Yolei  
>-No hay problema. Por cierto, este sitio queda cerca del colegio?.-preguntó Erin mientras le entrebaba un papel que se sacó del bolsillo.<br>-Si, justo es donde vamos a buscar a mi amiga.- dijo Yolei.- Por curiosidad, por que quieres ir allí?- Preguntó un poco extrañada.  
>-Es porqué su novia vive alló.-dijo TK con intención de molestar mas a su primo.<br>- ELLA no es mi novia, es solo una amiga de la infancia..., mi mejor amiga..., solo eso.-dijo ahora si con una sonrisa triste.  
>No preguntaron más y se dirigieron hacia allí. Al llegar algo le llamó la atención a TK, el timbre donde Yolei tenía escrito un apellido muy conocido para TK. Kamiya.<p>


	2. Chapter 2

**En el anterior capítulo...**

**-Gracias Yolei, te deberemos una.-dijo TK sonriéndole.**  
><strong>-Pero antes, tengo que ir a buscar a una amiga mía para dirigirnos a la escuela.-dijo Yolei<strong>  
><strong>-No hay problema. Por cierto, este sitio queda cerca del colegio?.-preguntó Erin mientras le entregaba un papel que se sacó del bolsillo.<strong>  
><strong>-Si, justo es donde vamos a buscar a mi amiga.- dijo Yolei.- Por curiosidad, por que quieres ir allí?- Preguntó un poco extrañada.<strong>  
><strong>-Es porqué su novia vive allí.-dijo TK con intención de molestar mas a su primo.<strong>  
><strong>- ELLA no es mi novia, es solo una amiga de la infancia..., mi mejor amiga..., solo eso.-dijo ahora si con una sonrisa triste.<strong>  
><strong>No preguntaron más y se dirigieron hacia allí. Al llegar algo le llamó la atención a TK, el timbre donde Yolei tenía escrito un apellido muy conocido para TK. Kamiya.<strong>

**Y ahora...**

-No puede ser..-murmuró TK por lo bajo.  
>Erin lo escuchó y se fijó en lo que su primo estaba observando y entonces una sonrisa pícara cruzó su rostro. Una chica de pelo castaño y ojos miel bajaba las escaleras hablando alegremente con una chica de cabello azabache y ojos turquesa.<br>TK y Erin se quedaron embobados mirando a las dos chicas.  
>La chica de pelo castaño se giró y al ver a TK se sorprendió.<br>-TK?-pregunto Kari. en un susurro.  
>-Kari.-dijo TK de igual manera.<br>La otra chica se giró y miró hacia Erin.  
>-Erin! has sabido encontrar mi casa? Es raro de ti que no te pierdas.-dijo la chica alegremente.<br>-Muy graciosa Kaede, ya sabes que lo de la última vez no fue mi culpa.-dijo Erin también contento de poder ver a su amiga de nuevo.  
>Yolei observó como TK y Kari se miraban y una idea apareció en su mente. Se acercó sigilosamente y empujó a TK hacia Kari, probocando que los dos jóvenes se cayeran. TK apoyó sus manos a los dos lados de la cabeza de Kari con tal de no aplastarla. Quedaron en una postura muy comprometedora.<br>-Primo, yo ya sabía que echamos de menos a tu novia pero no sabía que la echaras tanto de menos.-dijo Erin.  
>Tk y Kari se sonrojaron al oír lo que había dicho Erin. Tk se levantó y le dió la mano a Kari para ayudarla.<br>-Perdón Kari.-dijo TK aun sonrojado.  
>-Tranquilo no ha sido culpa tuya... Yolei por qué has empujado a TK?.-preguntó Kari.<br>-Es que os veía tan embobados que decidí ayudar a la parejita..., por cierto..., de que os conocéis?.-dijo Yolei refiriéndose a los cuatro.  
>-Cierto hemos venido a buscarte Kari y resulta que los chicos nuevos venían aquí a por una amiga suya.-dijo Cody desde atrás provocando que los cinco adolescentes se asustasen.<br>-CODY, DESDE CUANDO LLEVAS AHÍ-preguntó Yolei con una mano encima de la zona donde se encuentra el corazón.  
>-Yolei, salí de casa con todos ustedes.-respondió Cody.<br>-Lo siento lo olvidé.-dijo una Yoley ya más calmada.  
>-Bueno empezaré por presentarme, mi nombre es Hitsumiko Kaede, y por lo que a mi respecta, yo solo conozco a Erin, él y yo somos amigos de la infáncia. A Hikari la acabo de conocer y nos hemos hecho amigas.-dijo Kaede.<br>-Yolei, te acuerdas cuando te contaba historias de mi amigo de la infancia? Él es Takeru.-dijo Kari señalando a TK.  
>-Así que tu eres el ''famoso Takeru''? Kari estaba todo el día hablando sobre tí.-dijo Yolei con intención de chinchar a los jóvenes.<br>Kari y TK se sonrojaron aun más.  
>-Será mejor que nos marchemos si no queremos llegar tarde.-dijo Cody asustando una vez mas a los presentes.<br>-CODY, POR FAVOR, DEJA DE HACER ESO!.-gritó Yolei.  
>-Yolei, Cody tiene razón. TK que te parece si a la hora del recreo nos ponemos al día?-dijo Kari.<br>-Por mi perfecto.-le sonrió TK.  
>Los cinco andaron hacia la escuela y a la entrada se separaron para ir a sus respectivas clases.<br>-Kari, podrías guardarme dos asientos detrás de tí?-preguntó Kaede.  
>-Claro no hay problema. Uno para ti y otro para Erin, verdad?.-<br>-Sí.-  
>Kari se dirigió hacia su salón mientras TK, Erin y Kaede se dirigían a la oficina de la directora para informar al profesorado de su presencia.<br>Kari se sentó en un pupitre cerca de la bentana . Puso algunos libros en los pupitres de atrás y su mochila en el pupitre de su lado.  
>-Yagami.-una voz dijo.-Yagami me guardaste sitio?.-preguntó un niño de cabello castaño rojizo puntiagudo y que llevaba unos goggles en la cabeza.<br>-No, lo siento Motomilla, pero estos sitios son para mi amigo.- dijo Kari.  
>-En ese caso me sentaré atrás tuyo.-dijo Motomilla.<br>''Dios este niño nunca para de molestar, pero tengo que ser buena con él ya que Tai es su idolo.''  
>-Motomilla, los de atrás también están reservados.-respondió Kari con una sonrisa falsa.<br>''Sí! Yagami me ha sonreído, pronto Davis Motomilla logrará conquistar el amor de su vida'' pensó alegre Davis.  
>-Chicos siéntense, hoy me gustaría tener el placer de presentarles a sus nuevos compañeros de clase, Hitsumiko Kaede, Takaishi Erin y Takaishi Takeru. Por favor sientense donde quieran.-les indicó el profesor.<br>Las chicas de la clase se quedaron asombradas con los Takaishis, y todas ellas esperaban que alguno de ellos se les sentase al lado. Los hombres en cambio solo miraban a Kaede, y eso enfadaba a Erin.  
>-Gracias por guardarnos el sitio Kari.-dijo TK mientras se sentaba a su lado.<br>-No hay de qué.-dijo Kari mientras le sonreía dulcemente a TK.  
>Erin y Kaede se sentaron justo detrás de ellos mientras le devolvían los libros a Kari.<br>''Que se ha creído el chico nuevo, llamando a Yagami tan informalmente. Si él lo puede hacer yo también lo haré'' pensó Davis, mientras miraba con profundo odio al rubio Takaishi.


	3. Chapter 3

**En el capítulo anterior...**

**-Chicos siéntense, hoy me gustaría tener el placer de presentarles a sus nuevos compañeros de clase, **  
><strong>Hitsumiko Kaede, Takaishi Erin y Takaishi Takeru. Por favor sientense donde quieran.-les indicó el <strong>  
><strong>profesor.<strong>  
><strong>Las chicas de la clase se quedaron asombradas con los Takaishis, y todas ellas esperaban que alguno <strong>  
><strong>de ellos se les sentase al lado. Los hombres en cambio solo miraban a Kaede, y eso enfadaba a Erin.<strong>  
><strong>-Gracias por guardarnos el sitio Kari.-dijo TK mientras se sentaba a su lado.<strong>  
><strong>-No hay de qué.-dijo Kari mientras le sonreía dulcemente a TK.<strong>  
><strong>Erin y Kaede se sentaron justo detrás de ellos mientras le devolvían los libros a Kari.<strong>  
><strong>''Que se ha creído el chico nuevo, llamando a Yagami tan informalmente. Si él lo puede hacer yo <strong>  
><strong>también lo haré'' pensó Davis, mientras miraba con profundo odio al rubio Takaishi.<strong>

**Y ahora...**

Takeru se encontraba en las taquillas hablando con Kari.  
>-Entonces TK, te quedarás a vivir en Odaiba para siempre?-Preguntó una alegre Kari.<br>-Sí, a mi madre le ha salido un trabajo permanente aquí, así seguro que os podré ver a todos mas a  
>menudo.-respondió TK feliz.-Oye Karin, no esperaba verte tan crecida.-dijo Este sonriendo.<br>-OYE TU, QUIEN TE CREES HABLÁNDOLE A SI A MI KARI.-dijo Davis mientras corría al  
>''rescate de su Karin''.<br>-Motomiya, yo no soy tu nada y odio a los chocos que faltan el respeto a la gente como tú.-dijo Kari  
>mientras le daba la espalda.<br>-Pero Yagami, no ves que este sujeto te estaba molestando?-dijo Davis.  
>-Él, es mi mejor amigo de la infancia Takeru Takaishi, y lo llamamos TK, así que un poco mas de<br>respeto.-dijo Kari aun dándole la espalda.  
>TK miraba la escena algo extrañado.<br>-Motomiya, verdad?.-dijo TK.-Soy Takeru, pero si quieres puedes llámame TK. Espero que seas mi  
>amigo.-dijo TK mientras le daba la mano y le sonreía.<br>-NO PIENSO SER AMIGO DE ALGUIEN QUE ME QUIERE ROBAR A MI KARIN.-gritó  
>Davis alzando el puño con intención de pegar a TK.<br>-Ya has oído lo que ha dicho Kari, ella no es tuya.-dijo TK mientras le apretaba el puño y se lo  
>retorcía de tal manera que obligó a Davis a agacharse.<br>-TK, suéltalo ya, no crees que ya es suficiente?-preguntó Erin que se acercaba a ellos junto a Kaede.  
>TK soltó a Davis y se fue junto a su primo y sus dos acompañantes hacia la azotea del instituto.<br>-TAKERU TAKAISHI, ME LAS PAGARAAAAAS-se oyó a Davis gritar a lo lejos.

Kari guiaba a los chicos hacia la azotea ya que era su primer día en el instituto. Cuando pararon cerca  
>de la sala de los ordenadores se dieron cuenta que sus bolsillos empezaban a brillar.<br>-Kari, es lo que creo que es?-pregunto TK.  
>-Primo... que es lo que te brilla en el bolsillo?-preguntó Erin.<br>-Lo mismo te podría estar preguntando yo a ti.-le respondió este.  
>-No hay tiempo para vuestras tonterías. Takeru-kun, Hikari-chan... ustedes también tienen<br>esto?-preguntó Kaede mientras mostraba su dispositivo digital.  
>TK y Kari se quedaron sorprendidos al verlo y sacaron los suyos, Erin también hizo lo mismo.<br>-Entonces vosotros sois dos de los ocho digielegidos que luchaban contra el mal?-preguntó Erin.  
>-Si, y vosotros como es que sabéis eso?.-preguntó TK.<br>-Un viejo nos lo dijo mientras nos tenía recolectando unas esferas para no se que chorra...-Erin fue  
>interrumpido por un golpe de Kaede.-AAAUUUGH, por qué has hecho eso.-dijo mientras se<br>sujetaba la cabeza.  
>-EXPLICA LAS COSAS DEBIDAMENTE.-chilló Kaede.-Lo que Erin quería decir, es que Genai<br>nos explicó que en un lugar lejano del digimundo ocho niños elegidos estaban luchando contra el mal y  
>que mientras nosotros debíamos recolectar las esferas del poder de los emblemas que os ayudarían a<br>batallar contra el mal.-explicó Kaede.  
>-Eso tiene sentido ya que los emblemas se activaban con una luz.-dijo Kari.<br>-Por que mejor no vamos a la sala de los ordenadores y miramos a ver que pasa?-preguntó Erin aun  
>sobándose la zona afectada por el golpe.<br>Los cuatro entraron a la sala y siete luces salieron disparadas de una de las pantallas que había dentro.  
>Cuatro de las luces entraron en los Digivice mientras otras tres salían volando hacia fuera.<br>Los Digivice se vieron afectados por la luz y empezaron a canviar de forma.  
>-Que se supone que acaba de pasar?.-peguntó Kari.<br>-Creo que una nueva amenaza se acerca... es la única forma de explicar el cambio en los  
>Digivice.-dijo Kaede.<br>-Y las otras tres luces donde se supone que han ido?-preguntó Erin.  
>-No lo se... pero será mejor ir a averiguarlo.-dijo TK.<br>Todos salieron fuera de la sala para ver si podían encontrar algún rastro de las tres luces que habían  
>desaparecido en medio de un instituto lleno de gente.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

_**Antes de nada me gustaría agradecer a todas las personas que leen mi fic y lo comentan :D sus comentarios me alegran el día.**_

**En el capítulo anterior...**

**Los cuatro entraron a la sala y siete luces salieron disparadas de una de las pantallas que había dentro. Cuatro de las luces entraron en los Digivice mientras otras tres salían volando hacia fuera.**  
><strong>Los Digivice se vieron afectados por la luz y empezaron a cambiar de forma.<strong>  
><strong>-Que se supone que acaba de pasar?.-peguntó Kari.<strong>  
><strong>-Creo que una nueva amenaza se acerca... es la única forma de explicar el cambio en los Digivice.-dijo Kaede.<strong>  
><strong>-Y las otras tres luces donde se supone que han ido?-preguntó Erin.<strong>  
><strong>-No lo se... pero será mejor ir a averiguarlo.-dijo TK.<strong>  
><strong>Todos salieron fuera de la sala para ver si podían encontrar algún rastro de las tres luces que habían desaparecido en medio de un instituto lleno de gente.<strong>

**Y ahora...**

Un grito se escuchó a lo lejos  
>-Es Yolei-dijo Kari mientras corría hacia el origen del grito. Los demás la seguían. Cuando giraron la esquina vieron a Yolei sentada en el suelo junto a Cody.<br>-Yolei, que te ha pasado?-preguntó Kari con preocupación  
>-No lo se..., estaba andando junto a Cody y de repente unas luces han venido hacia nosotros y una de ellas me ha tirado al suelo y ahora tengo este tipo de cosa en la mano.-dijo mientras mostraba un Digivice.<br>-Yo también tengo uno.-dijo Cody mostrando otro.  
>-Genial esto nos ahorra mucho trabajo.-dijo Erin.-Ahora solo hay que esperar y... AAAAIII. KAEDE PUEDES DEJAR DE PEGARME.-dijo mientras se sobaba un chichón.<br>-Pareces tonto Erin, cuantas luces salieron?-dijo Kaede muy enfadada.  
>-Tres?.-dijo Erin con algo de miedo.<br>-Correcto, y cuantos Digivece ves aquí?.-dijo Kaede con mal humor.  
>-amm... contando los nuestros?.-dijo Erin mientras se escondía detrás de su primo.<br>a Kaede ya le salía una venita en la frente.  
>-Kaede tranquilízate.-le dijo Kari.-Erin lo que Kaede quiere decir es que aun falta una luz y no hay tiempo para relajarse.-<br>Yolei y Cody miraban la escena y se preguntaban de que estaban hablando.  
>-Kari... que es un Digivice?-preguntó Yolei con una gotita en la frente.<br>Kari miró a los demás buscando una aprobación para explicarlo todo. Los demás solo asintieron.  
>Kari les estaba explicando sus aventuras en el Digimundo y Yolei y Cody la escuchaban con atención.<br>-Kari, gracias por el cuento de hadas..., ahora te pediría la verdad.-dijo Yolei.  
>-Inoue-san, lo que dice Hikari-chan es verdad.-dijo Kaede.<br>-PERO ESO ES IMPOSIBLE, DEBE HABER UNA EXPLICACIÓN LÓGICA PARA TODO ESTO.-dijo Yolei.-ademas has dicho que Izumi-san ha ido con vosotros..., el cree mucho en la lógica..., y algo así no es posible.-dijo un poco más calmada.  
>-Kari y si llamamos a los demás para que vengan a ver que ha pasado? Seguro que si traemos a los mayores pueden explicarse mejor.-dijo TK.<br>-Sí, ahora mismo los llamo.-dijo Kari mientras se alejaba.  
>-Primo yo iré a ver si encuentro la luz que falta.-dijo Erin un poco más serio.<br>-Yo le acompañaré.-dijo Kaede.  
>TK solo asintió y vio como su primo y Kaede salían corriendo, luego fijó su mirada en Cody que no había dicho mucho.<br>-Cody...mmm te encuentras bien?-preguntó finalmente.  
>-Si..., solo que si lo que decís es verdad lo mas probable es que tengamos que ira a ese sitio para salvar a gente que no conocemos y estar alejados de nuestras familias durante mucho tiempo.-dijo él.<br>-No te preocupes, ahora hablaremos con los mayores y veremos que pasa.-dijo TK.  
>-TK, mi hermano dice que llamará a los demás y que a las 6 quedaremos todos en el parque.-dijo Kari.<p>

**En las afueras del instituto...**

-Estúpido TP, porque ha tenido que aparecer y quitarme a mi chica.-refunfuñaba Davis.  
>De golpe algo choca contra su cabeza.<br>-QUIEN ME HA TIRADO UNA PIEDRA.-gritó mientras miraba a su alrededor..., no había nadie.  
>Cuando fijó su mirada al suelo se dió cuenta de que había un tipo de aparato. Sus ojos se ensancharon.<br>-SIIIII, CON ESTO AHORA SI QUE SERÉ COMO TAI, GRACIAS A ESTA HERMOSURA CONQUISTARÉ EL CORAZÓN DE MI QUERIDÍSIMA KARI.-dijo mientras corría hacia casa de Tai con el Digivice en la mano.

**En el parque...**

Erin y Kaede se habían reunido con los demás al no haber encontrado nada. Ahora todos estaban sentados en los bancos del parque.  
>De golpe el teléfono de Kari empezó a sonar.<br>-Si diga?.-contestó Kari.  
>-Kari, soy yo Tai.-<br>-Tai que pasa?, son las seis menos cinco y aun no hay nadie.-  
>-Ahora estoy llegando con un invitado especial.-<br>-Quien?-  
>-KARI SOY YO dAVIS.<br>-Motomiya llámame Kamiya... pásame a mi hermano-  
>-Que pasa Kari?, no te gusta la sorpresa?-<br>-LO QUE ME GUSTARÍA SABER ES POR QUÉ MOTOMIYA ESTÁ CONTIGO-dijo Kari enfadada ganándose la atención de los demás.  
>-Lo que pasa es que Davis ha venido a mi casa con un Digivice en la mano, pensé que esto os alegraría a todos.-<br>-Genial..., lo que faltaba..., Motomiya un Digielegido.-dijo con sarcasmo.  
>-Kari ahora llegamos al parque, chao.-dijo su hermano mientras colgaba.<p>

-Kari, que quieres decir con que Motomiya es un Digielegido?-preguntó TK.  
>-Pues que a partir de ahora tendremos no solo que lidiar con ''un supuesto'' enemigo sino que también con el estúpido de Motomiya.-dijo Kari con sarcasmo.<br>-Y porqué Motomiya ha ido a ver a tu hermano?-preguntó Kaede.  
>-Porqué Tai era el antiguo capitán de su equipo de Soccer y Motomiya siempre ha querido ser como él y Tai le contó ''sus aventuras en el Digimundo'' y Motomiya es como un clón de mi hermano.-dijo Kari.<br>-Primo veo que te ha salido competencia ehhh?, ahora tendrás que lidiar con el hermano 2-dijo Erin. ese comentario se ganó dos miradas malvadas de TK y Kari que hicieron que este se escondiera tras Kaede.

_**Recuerden R&R**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Antes de nada me gustaría agradecer a todas las personas que leen mi fic y lo comentan :D sus comentarios me alegran el día.**_

**En el anterior capítulo...**

**En el parque...**

**Erin y Kaede se habían reunido con los demás al no haber encontrado nada. Ahora todos estaban sentados en los bancos del parque.**  
><strong>De golpe el teléfono de Kari empezó a sonar.<strong>  
><strong>-Si diga?.-contestó Kari.<strong>  
><strong>-Kari, soy yo Tai.-<strong>  
><strong>-Tai que pasa?, son las seis menos cinco y aun no hay nadie.-<strong>  
><strong>-Ahora estoy llegando con un invitado especial.-<strong>  
><strong>-Quien?-<strong>  
><strong>-KARI SOY YO DAVIS.<strong>  
><strong>-Motomiya llámame Kamiya... pásame a mi hermano-<strong>  
><strong>-Que pasa Kari?, no te gusta la sorpresa?-<strong>  
><strong>-LO QUE ME GUSTARÍA SABER ES POR QUÉ MOTOMIYA ESTÁ CONTIGO-dijo Kari enfadada ganándose la atención de los demás.<strong>  
><strong>-Lo que pasa es que Davis ha venido a mi casa con un Digivice en la mano, pensé que esto os alegraría a todos.-<strong>  
><strong>-Genial..., lo que faltaba..., Motomiya un Digielegido.-dijo con sarcasmo.<strong>  
><strong>-Kari ahora llegamos al parque, chao.-dijo su hermano mientras colgaba.<strong>

**-Kari, que quieres decir con que Motomiya es un Digielegido?-preguntó TK.**  
><strong>-Pues que a partir de ahora tendremos no solo que lidiar con ''un supuesto'' enemigo sino que también con el estúpido de Motomiya.-dijo Kari con sarcasmo.<strong>  
><strong>-Y porqué Motomiya ha ido a ver a tu hermano?-preguntó Kaede.<strong>  
><strong>-Porqué Tai era el antiguo capitán de su equipo de Soccer y Motomiya siempre ha querido ser como él y Tai le contó ''sus aventuras en el Digimundo'' y Motomiya es como un clón de mi hermano.-dijo Kari.<strong>  
><strong>-Primo veo que te ha salido competencia ehhh?, ahora tendrás que lidiar con el hermano 2-dijo Erin. ese comentario se ganó dos miradas malvadas de TK y Kari que hicieron que este se escondiera tras Kaede.<strong>

**Y ahora...**

Los Digielegidos estaban sentados a la sombra de un gran cerezo.  
>-Bién, ahora que estamos todos es el momento de las presentaciones... Emperezaré yo. Soy Taichi Kamiya, pero todos me llaman Tai, soy el capitán del equipo de soccer del instituto y el portador del Valor.-dijo Tai con una sonrisa mientras miraba a Mat.<br>Mat suspiró resignado.  
>-Yo soy Yamato Ishida y todos me llaman Mat, soy el vocalista de los Tenage Wolves y el portador de la Amistad.-finalizó Mat.<br>-Yo soy Sora Takenouchi la portadora del Amor.-dijo Sora con una sonrisa.  
>-Yo soy Koushiro Izumi, todos me llaman Izzi y soy el portador del Conocimiento.-<br>-Yo soy Joe Kido el portador de la Confianza.-  
>-Actualmente falta Mimi Tachikawa la portadora de la Sinceridad.-dijo Tai.<br>-Yo soy Takeru Takaishi, todos me llaman TK y soy el portador de la Esperanza.-  
>-Yo soy Hikari Kamiya, y mis amigos me llaman Kari, y soy la portadora de la Luz.-<br>-Yo soy Erin Takaishi y soy el portador de la Justicia.-  
>-Yo soy Kaede Hitsumiko la portadora del Equilibrio.-<br>-Yo soy el grandísimo Daisuke Motomiya, pero todos me llaman Davis y seré el futuro novio de Kari.-dijo Davis con unas estrellitas en los ojos.  
>-Ni en tus sueños Motomiya, como mucho seras el portador de la estupidez.-dijo Kari mirándolo con odio.<br>-Yo soy Miyako Inoue, y todos me llaman Yolei.-  
>-Yo soy Iori Hida y todos me llaman Cody.-<br>-Bién ahora que ya nos hemos presentándome gustaría saber por que ustedes dicen ser portadores de emblemas.-dijo Tai apuntando a Erin y Kaede.  
>-Sabes que es de mala educación señalar a las... AUGH Kaede porque siempre me pegas?.-dijo Erin mientras se sobaba la cabeza.<br>-Eres un tonto Erin, Kamiya-Sempai, perdona al imbécil de mi compañero, nosotros dos fuimos elegidos y lo único que nos mandaron hacer fue la misión de conseguir que los emblemas recuperasen su poder.-dijo Kaede.  
>-Kaede, puedes llamarme Tai y no importa la actitud de Erin, de echo me recuerda a mí de joven.-dijo Tai riendo por lo bajo.<br>-Pero Tai no era yo el que mas se parecía a ti?.-preguntó Davis.  
>-Dejemos esos temas de lado.-interrumpió Izzi.-Mañana a las 5 p.m. quedaremos en la sala de los ordenadores de la escuela y nos dirigiremos hacia el Digimundo. Yolei podrías dejarme tu Digivice?-<br>-Claro que sí, aquí lo tienes.-dijo Yolei mientras le daba el dispositivo.  
>-Perdonen pero mañana tengo practica de Kendo y no podré ir.-dijo Cody.<br>-Aghh se me olvidaba que yo tenía que ayudar a mi familia en la tienda.-añadió Yolei.  
>-Bien ahora saldrán todos con escusas, solo digan los que pueden ir y ya.-dijo Erin.<br>Sorprendentemente Kaede no lo golpeó, solo se limitó a alzar la mano. TK la alzó igual, Tai también, luego Kari y al ver que Kari alzaba la mano Davis también lo hizo.  
>-Bien, entonces iremos Tai, TK, Kari, Erin Kaede y Davis. Yo no entraré, me limitaré a vigilar por si pasa algo. Dicho esto los Digielegidos se quedaron un rato más en el parque y luego se fueron a dormir.<p>

**Al día siguiente...**

-Bien chicos, he estado observando y al parecer la puerta al Digimundo solo se abre con los nuevos Digivice.-dijo Izzi mientras encendía un PC y les hacía la demostración.  
>-Genial ahora podre tener mi propio Digimon como Tai.-dijo Davis con estrellitas.<br>-De verdad tiene que venir él.-dijo Erin un poco harto de Davis.  
>-Aunque no lo creas opino igual que tú, este niño me saca de los nervios.-dijo Kari.<br>-Bueno Tai podríamos entrar ahora no?.-Preguntó TK un poco ansioso de poder volver a ver a su pequeño amigo.  
>-Sí, oye Izzi nosotros vamos tirando eh.-dijo Tai mientras daba un paso al frente.<br>-NOOO TAI YO QUIERO SER EL PRIMERO.-dijo Davis mientras se lanzaba contra la pantalla del PC haciendo que esta se cayese pero que antes de tocar el suelo Kaede la aguantase.-AISH, porqué no se ha abierto.-dijo Davis mientras se agarraba la cabeza. Erin y TK empezaron a reir.  
>-VES TK AHORA SABES PORQUE NO LO SOPORTO.-dijo Karin irritada.<br>-Tai, te importa si pruebo yo a pasar primero?.-preguntó TK quien ahora tenia una mano sobre Kari para que se calmase.  
>-Claro.-dijo Tai mientras Kaede situaba la pantalla en su lugar. TK avanzó hasta la pantalla y mostró su Digivice, de repente una luz envolvió a TK y lo hizo desaparecer.<br>-Vamos hermano.-dijo Karin que puso su mano sobre el hombro de Tai y repitió los mismos pasos que TK haciendola desaparecer junto a él. Erin y Kaede hicieron lo mismo.  
>-Acaso tu no ves?.-preguntó Izzi a Davis.<br>-Sí.-dijo Davis mientras desaparecía.

**En el Digimundo...**

TK se observaba detenidamente, ya no llevaba su atuendo de siempre sinó que había sido reemplazado por un traje azul y una capa del mismo color.  
>Kari llevaba un vestido rosa pálido y se veía igual de sorprendida que TK.<br>-Que os ha pasado en la ropa?.-preguntó Tai extrañado al verse aun con el uniforme del instituto.  
>-No lo se...-dijo TK mientras se sonrojaba al ver a Kari en aquel vestido.<br>Erin y Kaede llegaron y se vieron también afectados por el cambio de atuendo. Erin llevaba un traje como el de TK pero en rojo y la capa roja, mientras que Kaede llevaba un vestido amarillo pálido.  
>Al rato Davis apareció y se desmalló al ver a Kari con un vestido, le salía sangre por la nariz.<br>-Po.., Porque tengo puesto un vestido.-dijo Kaede sonrojada.  
>-Ei primo nuestros trajes molan mucho verdad?.-dijo Erin mientras admiraba su traje.<p>

**En un lugar X...**

-Mi señor, hemos detectado un cambio en la energía del Digimundo.-  
>-PERO ESO ES IMPOSIBLE.-<br>-Mi señor, me temo que los ángeles han despertado.-  
>-NO PUEDE SER ELLOS TENDRÍAN QUE ESTAR MUERTOS.-<br>-Mi señor, me temo que aun están vivos.  
>-PUES ENCUENTRA LOS Y MÁTALOS ANTES DE QUE ''ELLA'' LOS ENCUENTRE.-<br>-Sí, mi señor.-

_**Recuerden R&R**_


	6. Chapter 6

**_Antes de nada me gustaría agradecer a todas las personas que leen mi fic y lo comentan :D sus comentarios me alegran el día._**

**En el anterior capítulo...**

**En el Digimundo...**

**TK se observaba detenidamente, ya no llevaba su atuendo de siempre sinó que había sido reemplazado por un **  
><strong>traje azul y una capa del mismo color.<strong>  
><strong>Kari llevaba un vestido rosa pálido y se veía igual de sorprendida que TK.<strong>  
><strong>-Que os ha pasado en la ropa?.-preguntó Tai extrañado al verse aun con el uniforme del instituto.<strong>  
><strong>-No lo se...-dijo TK mientras se sonrojaba al ver a Kari en aquel vestido.<strong>  
><strong>Erin y Kaede llegaron y se vieron también afectados por el cambio de atuendo. Erin llevaba un traje como el de <strong>  
><strong>TK pero en rojo y la capa roja, mientras que Kaede llevaba un vestido amarillo pálido.<strong>  
><strong>Al rato Davis apareció y se desmalló al ver a Kari con un vestido, le salía sangre por la nariz.<strong>  
><strong>-Po.., Porque tengo puesto un vestido.-dijo Kaede sonrojada.<strong>  
><strong>-Ei primo nuestros trajes molan mucho verdad?.-dijo Erin mientras admiraba su traje.<strong>

**En un lugar X...**

**-Mi señor, hemos detectado un cambio en la energía del Digimundo.-**  
><strong>-PERO ESO ES IMPOSIBLE.-<strong>  
><strong>-Mi señor, me temo que los ángeles han despertado.-<strong>  
><strong>-NO PUEDE SER ELLOS TENDRÍAN QUE ESTAR MUERTOS.-<strong>  
><strong>-Mi señor, me temo que aun están vivos.<strong>  
><strong>-PUES ENCUENTRA LOS Y MÁTALOS ANTES DE QUE ''ELLA'' LOS ENCUENTRE.-<strong>  
><strong>-Sí, mi señor.-<strong>

**Y ahora...**

**En el Digimundo...**

-Primo... acaso no me has escuchado?.-preguntó Erin mientras levantaba su mirada hacia el frente y vio que su  
>primo estaba embobado mirando a Kari.-Que primo... te gusta lo que ves?.-preguntó Erin con una sonrisa<br>pícara.  
><strong>BAAANG<strong>  
>-No molestes Erin.-decía Kaede molesta. Erin iba a protestar pero en el momento que vio a Kaede en ese<br>vestido se quedó paralizado.  
>Davis se despertó y se dirigió hacia Kari con corazones en los ojos.<br>-Kari te ves hermosa en ese vestido, ya sabía que te gustaba pero no hacia falta vestirte tan bién solo para  
>mí.-dijo Davis mientras se acercaba más y más.<br>-Motomiya, no me molestes.-decía Kari mientras se escondía detrás de TK. TK que había salido del trance  
>puso un brazo protectivamente delante de Kari.<br>-Davis, deja de mirarla así... no ves que la estas incomodando?.-dijo TK seriamente mientras Kari le regalaba  
>una sonrisa.<br>-No te metas FK no ves que solo es un poco tímida?.-dijo Davis intentando acercarse más pero esta vez fue  
>Tai el que lo paró.<br>-Oye Davis, es TK y deja en paz a mi hermana. Porcierto que les ha pasado a sus ropas?.-preguntó Tai.  
>-No lo se Tai, pero no me gusta que las chicas vayan con vestidos, ya que si llegase algún peligro no podrían<br>huir.-dijo TK.  
>-Takeru-kun tiene razón, ya sabemos como de feas se pueden poner las cosas en el Digimundo.-dijo Kaede.<br>-Tranquilas mi primo y yo os protegeremos de lo que sea, verdad TK?-dijo Erin muy seguro de si mismo.  
>-OIGAN NO ME IGNOREN QUE AQUÍ EL QUE SERÁ MAS PODEROSO SERÉ YO- BIP. un pitido<br>interrumpió a Davis.-que le pasa a este cacharro?.-preguntó Davis al ver la pantalla de su Digivice aparecía un  
>puntito.<br>-No lo se... pero será mejor que vayamos a ver lo que es.-dijo Tai.-Davis empieza a andar hacia donde señala  
>el punto.-<br>Dicho esto todos los niños empezaron a andar hacia una cueva. Pero se vieron interrumpidos por unos  
>pequeños ''animalitos'' que andaban y corrían hacia ellos.<br>-TAI/TK/KARI/ERIN/KAEDE.-gritaban los ''animalitos''  
>-AGUMONGATOMON/PATAMON/KITSUNEMON/TAIGAMON.-gritaron los niños menos Davis.  
>Una especie de dinosaurio amarillo se dirigía corriendo hacia Tai, era Agumon.<br>Una especie de gato con unos guantes en las patas delanteras se dirigía corriendo hacia Kari, era Gatomon.  
>Una especie de cerdito naranja con alas se dirigía volando hacia TK, era Patamon.<br>Una especie de tigre rojo en miniatura (tamaño gatito) corría hacia Erin, era Toramon.  
>Una especie de zorro azul con un casco blanco con el simbolo del Ying y el Yan grabado en el corría hacia<br>Kaede, era Kitsunemon.  
>-Vaya, asi que estos son vuestros compañeros Digimon?.-preguntó Tai.<br>-Sí, a que son una pasada?.-dijo Erin alegre mientras cogía a Toramon en brazos.  
>-Son muy monos.-dijo Kari mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Kitsunemon que se encontraba en los brazos de<br>Kaede.  
>-Todos son guays menos la patata voladora y el gatito rojo.-dijo Davis en tono despectivo.<br>-Oye primo le arreo yo o te lo dejo a tí?.-preguntó Erin a TK.  
>-Disparo de aire.-gritó Patamon mientras una bola de aire comprimido era disparada hacia el estomago de<br>Davis dejándolo noqueado.-Nadie me llama patata.-dijo Patamon indignado.  
>A todos (menos a Davis, el sigue K.O.) se les cayo una gotita al estilo anime.<br>-Aghhh. que me pasó?.-preguntó Davis mientras despertaba y se rascaba la cabeza.  
>-Vamos Davis tenemos que seguir adelante.-dijo Tai.-Eso va por todos.-<br>-SÍ.- respondieron a la vez.  
>El grupo de Destinados entró en la cueva donde pudieron ver una especie de huevo con el emblema del valor<br>dibujado en él.  
>-Mira Hermano, ese es tu emblema.-dijo Kari señalando al huevo.<br>-Genial, voy a cogerlo.-dijo Tai mientras corría hacia el huevo e intentaba levantarlo sin resultado.-Pesa  
>mucho.-<br>-No lo sigas intentando, es inútil.-dijo una voz a sus espaldas. Al girarse vieron a una niña de larga cabellera  
>rubia y ojos azules.<br>-Quien eres?.-preguntó Tai.  
>-Mi nombre no importa, solo he venidoa a advertir a los Ángeles sobre la terrible tragedia que se os<br>avecina.-dijo la chica.-Tú, el monigote sin compañero Digimon, levanta el huevo.-dijo de manera fría a Davis.  
>-Como que monigote, tu a mi no me das ordenes.-dijo Davis mientras se acercaba a la chica con intención de<br>pegarla.  
>-''Repulsión''.-dijo la chica mientras una ráfaga de aire invisible lanzaba por los aires a Davis mandándolo<br>contra una pared.  
>-Patamon esa ráfaga de aire ha golpeado mejor a Davis que la tuya.-dijo Erin en tono de broma.<br>-Ángeles, tienen que venir conmigo a entrenar.-dijo la chica.  
>-A quién te refieres con ''Ángeles''.-preguntó Tai.<br>-Me refiero a los portadores de la Esperanza, de la Luz, de la Justícia y del Equilibrio.-finalizó la chica.  
>-Para que nos quieres? DINOS QUIEN ERES?.-dijo TK.<br>-Ángel del Norte, digamos que yo soy una enviada de Dios.-dijo la chica sorprendiendo a los  
>presentes.-Tengan.-dijo mientras materializaba cuatro huevos con los emblemas de la Esperanza, de la Luz, de<br>la Justícia y del Equilibrio dibujados. Los cuatro ''Ángeles'' los agarraron y una potente luz los envolvió. Al  
>disiparse la luz en vez de huevos se encontraban en su poder cuatro espadas y se desmayaron.-Portador del<br>Valor haz que los nuevos niños elegidos busquen los emblemas restantes, yo me llevaré a mis señores los  
>Ángeles al paraíso y los entrenaré. Cuando la oscuridad aparezca ellos estarán allí para pelear.-dicho esto la<br>chica desapareció junto a los cuerpos de los cuatro Destinados.  
>-NO TE VAYAS-gritó Tai pero ya era demasiado tarde.-MALDICIÓN.-dijo mientras golpeaba el suelo.<p>

**En un lugar X...**

-Mi señor me temo que hemos llegado demasiado tarde, ''Ella'' los ha encontrado.-dijo un Digimon oscuro  
>mientras se arrodillaba enfrente de una sombra.<br>-ESO ES IMPERDONABLE.-gritó la sombra provocando un terremoto.  
>-Le pido mis disculpas Mi señor.-<br>-QUIERO QUE DESTRUYÁIS LOS EMBLEMAS DE LOS DESTINADOS-  
>-Sí, Mí señor.-<p>

_**Recuerden R&R**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey, perdón por haceros esperar pero ya he vuelto :D**

**Recuerden **

**R&R**

**En el capítulo anterior...**

**En el Digimundo...**

**-Para que nos quieres? DINOS QUIEN ERES?.-dijo TK.**  
><strong>-Ángel del Norte, digamos que yo soy una enviada de Dios.-dijo la chica sorprendiendo a los presentes.-Tengan.-dijo mientras materializaba cuatro huevos con los emblemas de la Esperanza, de la Luz, de la Justicia y del Equilibrio dibujados. Los cuatro ''Ángeles'' los agarraron y una potente luz los envolvió. Al disiparse la luz en vez de huevos se encontraban en su poder cuatro espadas y se desmayaron.-Portador del Valor haz que los nuevos niños elegidos busquen los emblemas restantes, yo me llevaré a mis señores los Ángeles al paraíso y los entrenaré. Cuando la oscuridad aparezca ellos estarán allí para pelear.-dicho esto la chica desapareció junto a los cuerpos de los cuatro Destinados. <strong>  
><strong>-NO TE VAYAS-gritó Tai pero ya era demasiado tarde.-MALDICIÓN.-dijo mientras golpeaba el suelo.<strong>

**En un lugar X...**

**-Mi señor me temo que hemos llegado demasiado tarde, ''Ella'' los ha encontrado.-dijo un Digimon oscuro mientras se arrodillaba enfrente de una sombra.**  
><strong>-ESO ES IMPERDONABLE.-gritó la sombra provocando un terremoto.<strong>  
><strong>-Le pido mis disculpas Mi señor.-<strong>  
><strong>-QUIERO QUE DESTRUYÁIS LOS EMBLEMAS DE LOS DESTINADOS-<strong>  
><strong>-Sí, Mí señor.-<strong>

**Y ahora...**

-Donde estoy.-dijo TK mientras se despertaba y miraba a su alrededor. Nada, no se veía nada. Solo una casita y un gran espació blanco. (Al estilo sala del tiempo de DBZ pero con la casa a lo cutre.)  
>-Primo si te quitas de encima a lo mejor podemos ir a explorar.-dijo Erin que estaba justo debajo de TK.<br>-Lo siento.-dijo TK mientras se levantaba y ayudaba a su primo a ponerse en pie.  
>-Oye primo, ¿donde están las chicas?.-preguntó Erin mirando la casa.-A lo mejor están ahí.-dijo mientras avanzaba hacia ella.<br>Tk y Erin se acercaron a la puerta y TK toco el timbre.  
>-¿Enserio TK?, te pones a tocar el timbre de una casa que esta en la NADA.- dijo Erin mientras la palabra nada era repetida gracias a un eco.<br>-Erin, la educación va ante todo.-dijo TK.  
>La puerta estaba entre abierta y Erin decidió entrar.<br>-Vamos TK exploremos esto.-dijo mientras entraba. La casa estaba bacía y solo tenia una cocina-comedor, un baño y dos dormitorios.  
>-Al parecer ni Kari ni Kaede están aquí.-dijo TK dirigiendo su murada hacia su primo el cual estaba mirando dentro del refrigerador.<br>-Hey TK, aquí hay una nota.-dijo Erin mientras le mostraba la nota a TK.

_**Ángeles del Norte y del Sud,**_

_**Esta casa, será donde vivirán hasta que la oscuridad aparezca, aquí entrenarán para convertirse en guerreros capaces de salvar el universo.**_  
><em><strong>Sus espadas están debajo de las camas de su cuarto.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Yo, un Arcángel seré enviado el día de mañana para entrenarlos.<strong>_

_**Descansen.**_

_**Lord Raimón.**_

-¿Lord Raimón?, que nombre más cutre.-se reía Erin.  
>-Erin acabas de leer una nota que dice que nos tendremos que quedar aquí y entrenar vete a saber tu cuanto tiempo... ¿Y LO ÚNICO QUE HACES ES REÍRTE DE UN NOMBRE?.-dijo TK alterado.<br>-Hey, casi das tanto miedo como Kaede, primo yo solo intentaba crear mejor ambiente. Si nosotros estamos aquí quiere decir que las chicas están juntas en un sitio como este, no te preocupes seguro que estarán bien. Vamos a por nuestras espadas.-  
>Erin y TK avanzaron hasta llegar a las puertas de sus cuartos.<br>-Haber hay una N y una S, la enviada de Dios o lo que sea se refirió a ti como Ángel del Norte, por lo tanto tu cuarto es el de la N, y como en la carta ponía Ángel del Sud quiere decir que mi cuarto es el de la S.-dijo Erin mientras entraba en su cuarto y se arrodillaba delante de la cama.  
>-Erin, aveces puedes parecer inteligente.-dijo TK riéndose un poco mientras seguía observando a su primo.<br>-Oye, que mi medía es de 9, lo único que quiero es relajar las cosas siempre.-dijo Erin mientras buscaba debajo de su cama.-Aquí está.-dijo Erin mientras sacaba una Katana roja de debajo de la cama.-Hey TK, te gusta mi Katana?.-dijo mientras le sonreía a su primo.  
>-No está mal, pero seguro que mi espada será mejor.-dijo TK le devolvía la sonrisa a su primo y se dirigía a su cuarto para buscar su espada.<br>-Erin, ¿que te parece mi Katana?.-dijo TK mientras mostraba una Katana azul.  
>-Bah, la mía es mejor y en el entrenamiento de mañana te lo demostraré.-dijo Erin.<br>-Eso ya lo veremos, primito.-dijo TK.-Buenas noches.-  
>-Buenas noches, descansa para la derrota de mañana.-dijo Erin mientras se reía.<br>-Ya lo veremos.-replicó TK.

**En otro lugar...**

-Kari, ¿que te parece mi espada?.-dijo Kaede mientras le enseñaba una Katana Amarilla.  
>-Sí, es muy bonita.-dijo Kari mientras miraba su Katana rosa.<br>-Kari, ta tuya también es hermosa, vamos a preparar algo de comer.-dijo Kaede mientras guiaba a Kari hacia la cocina. Se sentaron en una mesa a comer lo que había preparado Kaede.  
>-El lado bueno de esto es que estamos un una casita en medio de un campo de flores y al lado de un lago.-dijo Kari.<br>-Y que no está Davis.-añadió Kaede.  
>-Sí, gracias a Dios que no está Davis.-dijo Kari.<br>-De nada señoritas, ya que me parecía que la mejor opción que el joven Motomiya se quedase protegiendo el Digimundo.-dijo una voz desde la puerta. Kari y Kaede se giraron de golpe y vieron un Ángel de 20 alas y un báculo en la mano.-Me presentaré, soy Kamimon, el Dios de los Digimons y ya conocéis a la Arcángel Aurora.-A su lado se encontraba la niña que se habían encontrado en el Digimundo.  
>-¿Es usted de verdad el Dios de los digimons?-preguntó Kaede.<br>-Sí, con el permiso de los Dioses de los demás universos, hemos escogido a cuatro humanos puros capaces de portar el poder de los Ángeles y os hemos traído a nuestro mundo con la intención de entrenarlos para poder acabar con la Oscuridad y así tener a todos los universos en paz y harmonía.-dijo Kamimon.  
>-Yo soy la Arcángel Aurora y a partir de mañana las entrenaré, así que será mejor que dejen las preguntas para mañana y se vallan a descansar.-dijo Aurora.<br>Kaede y Karin asintieron y se dirigieron al único cuarto que había en todo la casa, donde en cuya puerta de encontraban las letras W E.

**En el Digimundo...**

-Y AHORA QUE LES DIRÉ A MIS PADRES Y A MAT.-gritaba Tai a todo pulmón mientras se arrodillaba.

Notas finales del capítulo :

**Recuerden R&R ;)**


	8. Chapter 8

**_Antes de nada me gustaría agradecer a todas las personas que leen mi fic y lo comentan :D sus comentarios me alegran el día._**

* * *

><p><strong>En el anterior capítulo...<strong>

**En el Digimundo...**

**-Y AHORA QUE LES DIRÉ A MIS PADRES Y A MAT.-gritaba Tai a todo pulmón mientras se arrodillaba.**

**Y ahora...**

* * *

><p>-Buenos días Erin.-dijo TK quien se frotaba los ojos y observaba como Erin sacaba un montón de comida de<p>

la nevera.

-Buenos días TK.-dijo Erin quien se sentaba en la mesa y empezaba a comer.

-¿Te vas a comer todo eso?.-dijo TK señalando el montón de comida que tenía Erin ante si.

-Pues claro que sí, el tío ese de nombre cutre dijo en la nota que hoy entrenaríamos y no se puede entrenar sin

el estomago vacío.-dijo Erin mientras comía más rápido.

TK se sentó a su lado y empezó a comer tan rápido como su primo. La puerta de la casa se abrió y dos

jóvenes entraron. Uno era castaño y de ojos verdes y el otro era rubio de ojos azules. Pero lo mas

sorprendente de ellos era que ambos tenían un par de alas.

-Buenos días jóvenes ángeles.-dijo el castaño.-Soy Lord Raimón y él es mi compañero Lord Geremias.-dijo

Raimón. Erin se empezó a aguantar la risa.

-¿Ángel del Sud se encuentra bien?.-dijo Geremias. Dicho esto Erin estalló en carcajadas.

-Sí, no es nada.-dijo Erin entre carcajadas.

-Donde están vuestras espadas y vuestros digivices.-dijo Raimón.

-Lo tenemos todo aquí.-dijo TK mientras señalaba la katana que estaba en su espalda.

-Dadnos vuestras katanas y los digivices.-dijo Raimón mientras él y Geremias extendían sus manos.

TK y Erin les dieron las katanas i los digivices.

-¿Veis lo que hay en la pantalla del digivice?.-dijo Geremias enseñando el digivice de Erin.

-TORAMON.-gritó Erin mintras avanzaba para coger el digivice, pero Geremias lo

apartó.-DEVUÉLVEMELO, TORAMON ES MÍO.-gritaba Erin. Mientras intentaba avanzar más pero una

fuerza se lo impedía.

-Lo siento mucho Angel del Sud, pero me temo que eso no es posible.-dijo Raimón.- Geremias es el

momento.-

-¿El momento para que?.-preguntó TK.-NO ESTAMOS PARA BROMAS, DEVUÉLVENOS NUESTROS

DIGIVICES.-

Raimón y Geremias apretaron los digivices hasta convertirlos en una esfera de datos.

-¿QUE HABÉIS HECHO, BASTAROS?.-gritó Erin enfadado.

Los dos Lords no contestaron, simplemente pusieron la esfera de datos sobre la katana y esta los absorbió.

-¿QUE PASARA AHORA CON NUESTROS DIGIMONS?-gritó TK enfadado.

-Es un riesgo que debemos correr.-dejo Raimón. Dicho esto los dos Lords atacaron a Erin y a TK con las

Katanas, atravesándoles el corazón. TK y Erin chillaban de dolor.

-¿P..porque habéis hecho esto?.-dijo Erin susurrando.

-¿N...no nos ibais a entrenar?.-dijo TK de misma manera.

-Lo siento ángeles, pero para que reine la paz en el Digimundo tenéis que formar parte de él.-dijo Raimón

mientras observaba como TK y Erin se transformaban en datos y estos datos en dos digihuevos.

-Raimón, ¿Crees que las chicas ya habrán acabado con la transformación?.-dijo Geremias mientras recogía el

huevo y la Katana de ''Erin''.

-Seguramente sí, ahora solo falta esperar a que nazcan.-dijo Raimón cogiendo el huevo y la katana de ''TK''.

**Lugar X...**

-ESTOY HARTO DE TUS ESCUSAS, SI ME VUELVES A FALLAR TE JURO QUE NUNCA MAS

TENDRÁS OCASIÓN DE HACERLO.-dijo chillando la gran sombra.

-Mi señor debo decirle que he descubierto algo muy interesante sobre ciertos nuevos niños elegidos y tengo un

plan que nos ayudará a controlar el Digimundo y todos los demás mundos.-dijo una sombra más pequeña.

-PUES A QUE ESPERAS, VE Y NO FALLES.-chilló la gran sombra.

_**Recuerden R&R**_


	9. Chapter 9

**_Antes de nada me gustaría agradecer a todas las personas que leen mi fic y lo comentan :D sus comentarios me alegran el día._**

* * *

><p><strong>En el anterior capítulo...<strong>

**-Raimón, ¿Crees que las chicas ya habrán acabado con la transformación?.-dijo Geremias mientras recogía el**

**huevo y la Katana de ''Erin''.**

**-Seguramente sí, ahora solo falta esperar a que nazcan.-dijo Raimón cogiendo el huevo y la katana de ''TK''.**

**Lugar X...**

**-ESTOY HARTO DE TUS ESCUSAS, SI ME VUELVES A FALLAR TE JURO QUE NUNCA MAS**

**TENDRÁS OCASIÓN DE HACERLO.-dijo chillando la gran sombra.**

**-Mi señor debo decirle que he descubierto algo muy interesante sobre ciertos nuevos niños elegidos y tengo un**

**plan que nos ayudará a controlar el Digimundo y todos los demás mundos.-dijo una sombra más pequeña.**

**-PUES A QUE ESPERAS, VE Y NO FALLES.-chilló la gran sombra.**

**Y ahora...**

Geremias y Raimón se encontraban en un campo de flores.

-Las chicas estarán por salir.-dijo Geremias mientras miraba una casa que estaba en medio del campo.

Al poco rato dos chicas salieron de la casa, ambas llevaban unas Katanas y unos huevos.

-Aurora y Elisa, veo que se han tardado esta vez.-dijo Raimón.

-Raimón, no fue fácil convertirlas.-dijo Aurora. A su lado otra chica de igual cabellera rubia y ojos azules (y extrañamente una tirita en la frente), Elisa era su nombre, asintió.

-Ambas chicas desconfiaron y ademas son muy gritonas.-dijo Elisa molesta mientras se acariciaba la frente.

**###Flashback###**

Aurora abrió la puerta y entró a la casa seguida de Elisa. Kari y Kaede estaban sentadas en una mesa tomando té.

-Ángeles, debo presentarles a su otra maestra, su nombre es Elisa.-dijo Aurora.

-Encantadas de conocerte Elisa-sensei.-dijeron Kari y Kaede simultáneamente.

-¿Podrían prestarnos sus Katanas y sus digivices un momento?.-dijo Aurora sonriendo.

-¿Para que los quieren?.-preguntó Kari.

-QUE NOS DEIS LAS KATANAS-gritó Elisa asustando a Kari y a Kaede.

-NO-gritaron las dos mientras empezaban a correr por la casa.

-VENID AQUÍ, NO TENGO TIEMPO PARA ESTUPIDECES-gritó Elisa mientras las perseguía. Kaede y Kari no paraban de chillar y de lanzarle objetos mientras Aurora estaba en la puerta con una gota al estilo anime.

-AAAAAAAGH.-grito Elisa mientras se arrancaba un tenedor que tenía clavado en la frente.-CUAL DE LAS DOS HA SIDO-gritó mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a unas Kari y Kaede petrificadas. Ellas se miraron y se señalaron mutuamente.

-Pausa.-dijo Aurora, dicho esto las dos chicas se quedaron petrificadas, no se podían mover.-Elisa coge a la ángel del oeste, yo la del este.-dijo Tranquilamente Aurora mientras se acercaba a Kari y le arrancaba de las manos el digivice y la katana.

**###Fin Flashback###**

-Y así es como las convertimos.-dijo Aurora. Raimón y Geremias se reían mientras Elisa se enfurecía y desenvainaba la katana de Kaede.

-Tranquila Elisa.-digeron Raimón y Geremias al mismo tiempo asustados.

-Bien, ahora tenemos que llevar los digihuevos al mundo humano para que los antiguos niños los vigilen, se los mandaré a Genai, Elisa, te vienes conmigo y vosotros vais a buscar a los nuevos niños y les dais las katanas.-dijo Aurora.

Elisa y Aurora desaparecieron de la vista de Raimón y Geremias dejando sus catanas con ellos.

-Bien, entonces Justicia va con Valor y Amistad, Esperanza con Bondad, Luz va con Amor e Inocencia y Equilibrio va con Sabiduría y Confianza.-dijo Geremias.

-Hemos podido localizar a tres de los nuevos portadores y todos están en la misma zona.-dijo Raimón.-me preocupa Bondad, ya que no lo he percibido por el Digimundo.-dijo con tono preocupado.

-Ocupémonos de los otros tres y luego vamos a por Bondad.-dijo Geremias serio. Dicho estos ambos desaparecieron.

**###Lugar X###**

-Mi señor, le traigo a la solución de nuestros problemas.-dijo una sombra mientras empujaba a un chico de cabellera azul y lo tiraba al suelo.-Él mi señor, es uno de los nuevos niños elegidos y si lo corrompimos podrá ayudarnos a dominar todos los universos.-

-Por una vez en tu vida has hecho algo bien, ahora retírate antes de que cambie de opinión.-dijo seriamente la sombra mas grande. El chico se despertó y miró a su alrededor.

-¿Donde estoy?¿Quien eres?.-dijo el chico asustado.

-Te encuentras en el Mar Oscuro, y una basura como tú no merece saber mi nombre.-dijo la gran sombra.

-¿QUE QUIERES DE MÍ?-gritó el chico. La sombra sonrió.

-Tu alma.-dijo la sombra, dicho esto un aura oscura rodeó al chico que empezó a chillar mientras perdía la conciencia.

**###Digimundo###**

-KARIIII.-gritaba Tai.

-TK, ERIIIIIIIN-gritaba Matt a su lado.

-KAMIYAAAAAAAAAAA.-gritaba Davis junto a un dinosaurio azul, Veemon.

-Es inútil, es el segundo día que los buscamos sin resultado. Lo único que hemos conseguido son nuestros Digimons-dijo Yolei triste con Haukmon en brazos.

-Esa niña dijo que los traería cuando estuviesen entrenados.-dijo Cody al lado de Armadillomon.

-PODÉIS PARAR DE HACER EL VAGO Y EMPEZAR A BUSCAR MEJOR.-gritó Matt.

-Matt cálmate, ya veras como acabaremos encontrándolos.-le dijo Sora mientras intentaba calmarlo.

-Tienes razón, chicos perdón por gritaros, es que solo de pensar que vuelven a estar solos me preocupa.-dijo Matt.

-¿Que quieres decir con que vuelven?.-preguntó Davis.

-Davis, la primera vez que vinimos al Digimundo TK era muy pequeño, y siempre estaba llorando, el día en que su Patamon digievolucionó a Angemon, se sacrificó enfrente de él para salvarnos a todos. Eso le proporcionó un trauma, todas las noches tenía pesadillas y se sentía inútil. Pero el día en que Kari vino al Digimundo él ya no era el pequeño y quería demostrar que ya no lo era protegiendo a aquellos que lo necesitaban. TK siempre protegía a Kari incluso el día en que todos nos convertimos en muñecos él seguía protegiendo a Kari. Ellos dos son los que lo pasaron peor de todos nosotros y no quiero que la historia se vuelva a repetir. No quiero que se vean forzados a enfrentarse solos a un nuevo enemigo.-dijo Matt con una sonrisa amarga.

-Lo siento... no lo sabía.-dijo Davis agachando la cabeza.''Yo estaba celoso de TK porqué estaba demasiado cerca de Kari... y sin saber lo que habían pasado, ahora se por que Kari me odia, siempre he querido ser el mejor en todo solo para impresionarla y no para protegerla, TK vas un paso por delante pero no me rendiré''pensó Davis.''Te demostraré que os puedo proteger''. Su dispositivo empezó a brillar y un rayo de luz apareció dirigido hacia una piedra. La piedra empezó a cambiar y un  
>Digihuevo apareció en ella.<p>

-Mira Matt, es tu emblema.-dijo Tai mientras se acercaba al digihuevo de la Amistad. Matt se acercó e intentó cogerlo.

-No puedo, Davis levantalo tú.-dijo Matt.

-Pero yo ya tengo a Veemon.-dijo Davis.

-Intenta levantarlo y veremos que pasa.-dijo Tai con una mano en el hombro de Davis. Davis se acercó al digihuevo y vio como este brillaba, puso sus manos encima y el digihuevo se desmaterializó y sus datos entraron en el digivice de Davis.

-Joven Motomiya, veo que ha adquirido sus dos poderes.-dijo una voz a sus espaldas. Los niños elegidos se giraron y vieron a dos hombres alados y con katanas.-Me presentaré, soy Raimón, y esté de aquí es Geremias.-dijo Raimón con una sonrisa en su rostro.

**Recuerden R&R**


End file.
